Great Wall Motor
| genre = | foundation = 1976 | founder = | location_city = Baoding, Hebei | location_country = China | location = | origins = | key_people = Wei Jianjun, Chairman of the Executive Directors | area_served = Worldwide | industry = Automotive | products = Automotive goods | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | owner = | company_slogan = | homepage = www.gwm.com.cn | dissolved = | footnotes = }} Great Wall Motor Company LimitedCompany Profile Great Wall Official Site ( ) ( ) ( ) is a Chinese automobile manufacturer formed in 1976. The company is named after the Great Wall of China. As of 2010 it is China's largest SUV maker.Great Wall Motor in green car push in 2011 reuters.com, Thu Sep 16, 2010 3:32am EDT 2010 production capacity is estimated at 500,000 units/year,Great Wall targets growth globaltimes.cn, December 08 2010 but 2010 sales fell short at less than 400,000 and exports remained a small portion of that figure at little more than 50,000,Great Wall sales up 78.7% in first 11 months globaltimes.cn, December 10 2010 (Google Cache) no increase from 2009 figures. In 2010, the Great Wall Haval H series was the 2nd most-purchased SUV in China,Top 10 Best-Selling Sedans and SUVs in 2010 chinaautoweb.com, January 14, 2011 although this may technically comprise two discrete models, the Great Wall Haval H3 and the Great Wall Haval H5. History Established in 1976,Milestone Great Wall Official Site Great Wall initially manufactured only trucks not producing a saloon car until 2008 due to lack of a state license. IPO Making an initial public offering on the Hong Kong stock exchange on December 15, 2003,China Stock Market Handbook, pg. 195 Google Book Search Great Wall was the first private Chinese auto manufacturer to become a public company.Shaking the Globe: Courageous Decision-Making in a Changing World By Blythe J. McGarvie, Robert Kraft, Pg. 140 Google Book Search The company is considering listing on the Shanghai Stock Exchange as well.Great Wall, Lifan eye Shanghai listing globaltimes.cn, October 14 2010 (Google cache) Export Hailed as an example of a Chinese car manufacturer which not only talked of exporting to developed, overseas markets such as Europe and the US, Great Wall entered the European market in 2006 selling small vans.Two Billion Cars: Driving Toward Sustainability By Daniel Sperling, Deborah Gordon, Pg. 213 Google Book Search That same year saw it exporting products to around 60 countries. It is, as of 2010, the only Chinese car manufacturer to sell in the EU.With EU greenlight, Great Wall looks to expand globaltimes.cn, December 08 2010 Dakar Rally Great Wall made an appearance at both the 2010Great Wall participates in Dakar Rally again globaltimes.cn, November 01 2010 and 2011 *Great Wall to compete in Dakar Rally globaltimes.cn, December 21 2010 (Google Cache) *Great Wall Motor enters a Haval SUV in 2011 Dakar Rally gasgoos.com, January 04, 2011 Dakar Rally. It plans to attend subsequent Rallies. Recent Events Models A wide model range can be had from Great Wall, from light trucks and SUVs to urban runabouts. Copying claims Famous-name Fiat has claimed that a Great Wall A-segment car, the Peri (Jing Ling in China), is a copy of its popular 2nd-generation Fiat Panda. A 2008 Turin court ruling substantiated the claim stating that the Great Wall Peri, “doesn’t look like a different car but is a Fiat Panda with a different front end.”Great Wall banned from importing GWPeri minicar A copyright infringement case in China did not see a similar outcome. Other Great Wall models may seem to be copied from those of famous-name automakers, too. The Great Wall Florid, looks like a Toyota ist; and some older Great Wall Hover models may look like Isuzu Axioms, etc. Production bases Its main manufacturing location in Baoding, Hebei province, Great Wall has great plans for future production bases and facilities. Planned production bases include a site in Tianjin, a direct-controlled municipality, that will see completion in 2013 or 2015Great Wall Motor to increase production capability fourfold by 2015 globaltimes.cn, December 08 2010 and another Baoding base, this time with a 500,000 unit/year production capacity. The second Baoding base may become operational by 2013 and may be located in Xushui county. Production capacity figures may consider engines and vehicles as discrete. Bulgaria Together with a Bulgarian company, Litex, Great Wall is building a production base in the town of Lovech, Bulgaria, that will become operational in 2011 and have a production capacity of 50,000 vehicles/year.Great Wall Motor and Litex Motor signs $6M deal to build Bulgaria plant inautonews.com, October 20, 2009 Production capacity figures may consider engines and vehicles as discrete. Knock-down factories There have been at least eight overseas knock-down factories that produce Great Wall models from knock-down kits: in Egypt, Ethiopia, Indonesia, Iran, Nigeria, Russia, Senegal, Ukraine, Vietnam. These factories are not necessarily affiliated with or owned by Great Wall. Both the Iranian motor company DiarHistory Diar Official Site and the Indonesian WICM, an Indomobil Group subsidiary, assemble Great Wall vehicles from complete or semi-complete knock-down kits. Such knock-down exports are an easy way to gain access to developing markets without added after-sales service costs. A new knock-down factory will become operational in 2013 in Brazil.Great Wall Motor to build factory in Brazil by 2013 globaltimes.cn, August 19 2010 (Google cache) By 2015 Great Wall plans for the existence of 24 such facilities. These may appear in places such as Malaysia, the Philippines,Great Wall sets sights on US greatwall.cn, September 13 2010 South Africa and Venezuela, etc. Technical center In 2010 the company began construction of a technical center in Baoding, Hebei province. Part of an R&D investment effort,China Great Wall Motor to invest $751 mln in R&D in 5 yrs reuter.com, Wed Oct 27, 2010 4:59am EDT the center will see completion in 2012.Great Wall Motor to build world-class center globaltimes.cn, November 23 2010 (Google cache) Sales outside China Great Wall products have been available in many places across the globe. These include Africa,Great Wall Motor exports 300 M1s to Mali globaltimes.cn, July 22 2010 (Google cache) Australia,Great Wall Motors Launches First Chinese-Made Cars Into Australian Market themotorreport.com.au, June 24th, 2009 Europe, Melanesia, the Middle East,Great Wall Motor to expand its overseas market globaltimes.cn, July 16 2010 (Google cache) Russia, South America,The new motor city money.cnn.com, Last updated: October 28, 2008: 10:03 AM ET South Asia, *Great Wall Motor's vehicles hit Cambodian market globaltimes.cn, 08:58 January 18, 2010 (Google cache) *Great Wall Motor to promote sales in Brunei this year globaltimes.cn, December 08 2010 and the South Pacific. By 2006 Great Wall had exported vehicles to around 60 countries.Great Wall ships SUVs to Europe - Financial Times These exports may be in the form of knock-down kits. While Great Wall is engaged in export, nearly 70 percent of sales in 2009 came from central and western China.Chinese Stimulus Winners at Great Wall Best Shanghai (Update1) bloomberg.com, September 29, 2009 23:47 EDT After-sale care training The company offers an after-sales service training course for employees of overseas distributors. Traveling to China to learn proper service methods, the trainees leave with a better sense of how to maintain Great Wall products, both retired and current.Great Wall Motor Overseas Distributors Training Great Wall Official Site, 2010-9-24 Safety It is important to note that cars sold in the European Union, the Hover and Deer, were marketed as commercial vehicles exempting them from EU safety standards.More Chinese cars dodge tests automotive-business-review.com, 19-December-2005 As of 2010, some Great Wall products including passenger vehicles and the new Hover (Haval H5) and Deer (Wingle 5) have obtained an EU whole vehicle type approval,Great Wall Motor boosts brand image with quality products globaltimes.cn, September 07 2010 (Google cache) an EU regime that tests road vehicles and approves them for production and sale in Europe.EC Whole Vehicle Type Approval - Introduction UK Department for Transport Electric vehicles The company plans to sell electric vehicles domestically beginning in 2011. It showed an all-electric SUV at the 2010 Guangzhou Auto Show.Great Wall to unveil first new energy vehicle globaltimes.cn, November 11 2010 (Google cache) China subsidies oil, *China's fuel subsidy costs the world reuters.com, Wed Jun 4, 2008 8:08am EDT *A rounder world threatens Asia's economies reuters.com, Fri Jul 4, 2008 7:13am EDT *China to raise the price of fuel bbc.co.uk, 18:04 GMT, Thursday, 19 June 2008 and some Chinese automakers see opportunities in less mature electric vehicles because Western companies have yet to develop much of a lead in the technology. *Mr. Heyi Xu，the president of Beijing Automotive Industry Holding Co., Ltd. delivered a speech at the 2009 China (Changchun) International Automobile Forum BAIC Official Site, 2009-07-20 *Big bet on better battery-run cars chinadaily.com.cn, 2011-01-03 References External links * Official website * Official website * Official Australian website * Official South African website * Official Paraguayan website Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Companies founded in 1976 Category:Truck manufacturers of China Category:Companies of China Category:Companies based in Hebei